


No Heroes Here

by Lyumia



Series: Drabbles To Pass The Time [10]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: His hands were already working to open the door to the confessional before his mind could follow.OrAfter Reynald comes down from an irrational affliction, Dismas goes to help. There are some wounds prayer cannot heal alone.
Relationships: Dismas & Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon)
Series: Drabbles To Pass The Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/402898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	No Heroes Here

The confessional locked shut behind him, and in the shadow cast by burning incense and candle eyes dark as coal met his in flummoxed shock. His eyes were rimmed red and dim, pallor paler than the plaid squalor folk of the hamlet outside the ruins. The crusader lowered his head, gaze obscured by darkness,and whispered sharply "You cannot be here."

_ You should not see this _ , went unsaid. He was not a holy man - profaned by whatever light the man went on about. Yet… "We worried."

The only response was the creek of straining leather and clasped hands. He worried - until they had made camp where the crusader had wailed and thrashed like a wounded beast frothing at the mouth. He fought against the vestal with snapping teeth and accusations even as the plague doctor whispered encouraging words. Yes they worried - the vestal for his violence, the doctor for the mission, and he for…

"Please…" Reynauld sunk further into himself, hoarse and silent, save for the quiet rattle of his plate armor.

In the cramped space he sunk to his knees and embraced him around his waist. Underneath his he felt a weight fall onto his back.

"...Stay."

"I will."


End file.
